


All i want is nothing more

by Agent0069



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Magnus plays the Piano, Sad, ray of hope in the end cuz I'm a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent0069/pseuds/Agent0069
Summary: Heartbroken Magnus tries to do what he was best at- play music. But nothing brings him joy anymore, Alec was his happiness and without him, the world looks faded if colour.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	All i want is nothing more

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Piano 
> 
> I was listening to 'All I Want' by Kodaline on repeat when I was writing it, I'd suggest you listen to it before or while you read this cuz I've used the lyrics in this. Enjoy the pain. 
> 
> I'd love to see your comments on this one. Happy reading...or should I say sad? *evil laughter*

His fingers glided over the piano keys, playing a lost tune. Lips unmoving, his brain screamed the lyrics out loud to him. How did this happen, Magnus? He asked. How did something so perfect crumble into dust...into nothingness?

  
  


_All I want is nothing more. To hear you knocking at my door._

  
  


His body moved of its own accord, playing the same song, over and over again. The loud voice in his head clashing with the deathly silence in his heart. There is a gaping hole in him, one which Alec had sworn to protect. Gone. Magnus replayed the memory, Alec’s face which used to light up at seeing him had...indifference. Not hatred- indifference, and he wondered which was worse.

  
  


_'Cause if I could see your face once more. I could die as a happy man I'm sure_

  
  


The room no longer echoed with the sound of crying, Magnus had no tears left to shed. He stared ahead, eyes unfocused, hoping for a miracle that will not happen. Alec had left him. He had left, taking the only thing that gave him joy- his music.

  
  


_When you said your last goodbye. I died a little bit inside._

  
  


Magnus closed his eyes, only to see him painted across his lids, a moment seared into his brain- Alec turning his back on him. But he doesn’t want to see the insides of his studios, knowing Alec will never return, never sit beside him and watch him play as if he was the only thing worth watching in this world, never sing the wrong lyrics to annoy him, never touch him...

  
  


_I lay in tears in bed all night. Alone without you by my side_

  
  


He felt a warm hand on his cheek. Magnus opened his eyes. “Alexander?”, his voice cracked, heart breaking all over again.

“Don’t do this to yourself, Magnus.”

A lone tear rolled down Magnus’s cheek. “Come back”, he croaked. He couldn’t even recognize his voice. “Please come back.”

Magnus reached out to touch him, to know he’s real, to feel him. “I’ll always love you,” Alec whispered before melting away into thin air.

  
  


_But If you loved me. Why did you leave me?_

  
  


“Noo,” Magnus sobbed, trying to swallow his pain away. He closed his eyes again, hand dropping on the keys. A strangled noise escaped it, looks like Magnus wasn’t alone in his sadness.

They say the last thing a man can lose is his hope, and Magnus now realized why...It’s been three days. Three days since Alec turned away, three days since he’d eaten anything, three days since his life fell apart. They are correct, Magnus thought as he felt the last shreds of hope leave him, snubbing the flickering candle inside him to reveal bone-chilling cold. He sagged in defeat, maybe, sometimes love, alone, is not enough.

Magnus heard something in the distance, he couldn’t bring himself to bother with anything anymore.

“Magnus?” The voice was familiar, too familiar. He finally opened his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
